The Adventures of Waffles and Timothy
by AwesomeFanFictionAuthor
Summary: Ok this was going to just be about Waffles the Owl and his new home but then this happened. (A fanfic for Nicob's livestream)


**Hey, you there Nico? If you are, thanks for reading my fanfic. Your channel and these livestreams continue to be a treasure. I don't tend to comment a lot, but I have a lot of fun, and I'm glad you enjoy my writing enough to keep reading. It means a lot to me. Also to the other picky penguin fanfic writers, your work is so amazing and so so creative and I love it. And I really hope I don't come off as entitled or anything I just get really excited when you read my stuff on livestream, so thank you.**

 **I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

Hello, I'm Waffles the owl. I'm kinda new here, and I hope you guys will accept me into this little family you guys have going here. Oooo I wonder what I'm going to sound like. Or should I say, whoooo will I sound like? Get it? Because owl puns?

Will I sound like Edgeworth? Or maybe like Monokuma? Or like...Maya? No wait, Bagels already sounds like Maya, I forgot. Haha, maybe I should sound like Seven for some reason, wouldn't that be wild? I'd be all like " _ **gangsta owl all up in the hizz house, dawg**_ "

That was lame, sorry.

Nah, realistically I would probably sound like that cat from LiEat. You know the one. What was it, doctor kitty, professor kitty? I don't remember. I'd probably get that voice because I'm an owl and owls are supposed to be sophisticated and stuff. Still, wouldn't the Seven voice be funny. or like, Phoenix Wright's voice? I could flap my little owl wings in court and just SREEEEECH when people are wrong. I mean there was a parrot as a witness that one time. An owl as a defense attorney isn't that weird, right?

I got a little sidetracked, sorry.

Anyways, Bagels and I are friends now. He was a little cautious at first, since he's so picky, but then the rest of you picky penguins accepted me and even gave me a name. Thank you for that, by the way. Bagels and I hang out all the time in Nico's room. We play his games. He's always like "Come on guys, I need those to record." But we're like "nope, ours!" Then he distracted us with some PF Changs. He got the games back but WE got the PF Changs so...whoooo's the real winner here.

Wait I just had another thought what if I had the Igor voice. I'd sound kinda like Mr. Burns. Ok, I swear, that's it with the voices. It's ultimately up to Nico I'm just saying this to get him to do all the fun voices for you guys.

Hmm...so I think both the author and I thought we had way more material to talk about. Unfortunately, we did not. Sooo, just to switch it up, the author here is going to tell an actual, seriously written short story. I'll be here watching and eating some bagels.

(Please be aware that the following might be triggering for some, if you are triggered by depression or suicide, please turn of your volume or something. Sorry, guys, but FNAF 4 tonight had me in a really dark mood, here we go.)

* * *

Timothy was alone, and Timothy was afraid.

The young boy sat, huddled in the corner of the small dark room. He had been at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. It was supposed to be a fun place for children. It was supposed to be some sort of funland, where the parties never stopped. The lights, the animals, the music. It was all designed to capture the attention of a child, and to excite them.

Timothy had always found it disturbing.

Why had his parents forced him to have his party here? Here of all places! He said he wanted it somewhere else! He cried for hours...all his classmates said mean things about him. They said he was a wimp. They were only animatronics, they were fun, not scary. No, they were something between animal and monster. They stared at him.

He had gone to the party, of course, because it was his party. Everyone was so happy and excited, Timothy didn't get it. Couldn't they see what was happening around them?! Couldn't they understand that something very sinister was happening here?! No...they didn't...and they never would. Timothy realized this with a sigh. He had gone off on his own, to try to escape. He couldn't take it here...and then someone had grabbed him from behind and threw him into this room.

And...and he couldn't get out. He banged on the door. Nothing. He banged harder.

"MOM! DAD! LET ME OUT! SOMEONE, **ANYONE! _PLEASE!"_** he clawed at the door and trembled. Tears fell down his cheeks.

"Oh, I'll let you out." a calm voice came from the back of the room.

"Wh-who are you." Timothy's eyes went wide as he whipped around to face the voice. He dug his feet into the floor and backed up against the door, desperately trying to force it open. It was impossible. The door was sealed. Nobody was coming for him.

A light flickered, like a candle or something, Timothy couldn't tell. The light shone on the source of the voice. It was a young man with messy white hair and a green jacket.

"Hello, I'm Nagito Komaeda." His voice was calm, yet something was unsettling about it. Timothy could subconsciously sense there was something very much dark and disturbing underneath his gently smiling exterior. "What's your name?"

"T-Timothy."

"Timothy, right." Komaeda set the light down, and something reflected it.

It was an eye. They eye of Fredbear.

"What do you want...I just want to...to go. I want to go home. I want to go away from the monsters. That's all I want...mister..." Timothy tried to say more but he was choked up. He tried to wipe the tears away but they just kept coming.

"Is that...your hope?" Komaeda deadpanned.

"My what?"

Komaeda laughed. He laughed and laughed. It echoed through the tiny room, and the animatronics seemed to laugh with with him. It was the sort of breathy, forced, almost desperate laugh that just screamed 'off balance.' Timothy's breath quickened. Who was this guy? Finally the laughing stopped, and the room was dead silent.

"That's _amazing!_ You have a hope inside of you that shines in the face of the despair. Oh, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

"Please stop!" Timothy pleaded, but Komadea kept on talking as if Timothy hadn't breathed a word.

"But to truly create ultimate hope, you need to overcome to ultimate despair! You need a stepping stone. Or even better yet, become your own stepping stone."

"Wh-what...?"

Komaeda pulled out a gun. Timothy started to hyperventilate. He was trapped, nowhere to go. This was it. This is how it would end, trapped in a room with this lunatic and being watched by Fredbear...the eye seemed to twitch in anticipation.

And then Komaeda did something unexpected, he took the gun and he put it in Timothy's hand. He put Timothy's finger on the trigger and put the barrel to Timothy's temple.

"You want out, don't you? Pull the trigger."

"But mister I'll..."

"Your hope will live on! Come on. You know you want to." Komaeda's eyes were unfocused and looked...inhuman. "Think about it. Your friends hate you, you're completely alone. These monsters will always haunt you unless you escape to where they can't follow. Do it."

Timothy trembled, but then something in him snapped. He took a deep breath. Komaeda leaned forward.

He pulled the trigger.

 _On that day, I did not escape the monsters_

 ** _I became one of them._**

* * *

Hey everyone, this is Bagels. That was a pretty spooky story, huh? I hope it didn't make any of you picky penguins upset or scared or something! That would suck! I was totally surprised Komaeda showed up, weren't you? Anyways, have a nice night, everybody! Don't let the Fredbear bite!

The end!


End file.
